


She's my Kitten (Antisepticeye X Reader X Darkiplier)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demons, F/M, Love, Magic, Nekos, Reverse Harem, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Supernatural creatures reveal themselves to the world. Where that they are ready to live among normal humans. With the reveal of supernatural creatures leaves the world changing. </p><p>Especially for youtubers Jacksepticeye and Markiplier. Since their dark sides come out as humans. </p><p>(Name), a young Neko with high magic. She moves to LA where she meets, two youtubers and their dark sides. She becomes fast friends with the four. Who devoulp feelings for the Neko Witch. </p><p>Now they adjust to a changing world. And the strong feelings of love for the kitty friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch Reader (You)  
.Dark Fishbach: Mark's Demon (Darkiplier)  
.

-/////////-(Chapter One: Moving to LA)-/////////-

I woke up to the sound of a female. Opening my eyes I see a flight attendant standing above me. I look at her and blink my, (Eye Color) cat like eyes ar her. I wanted to know why she woke me from my cat nap. I know for a fact that I was sleeping peacefully. That was until this female human was waking me from my slumber. I stretch and yawn looking at her. 

"Yes?" I ask. 

"Ma'am we have landed in L.A.. It is time for you to get off of the plaine." She tells me. 

"Alright." I tell her stretching on out then getting up. "Thank you." 

"Your welcome." She says. 

I got my carry on and my purse. Smiling to myself as I walk off of the tube. Today is my first day in L.A. I have never been here before. I mostly lived in the jungles of the rainforest with my family. But as of today I am an American citizen. 

I grab my bags and hail a taxi. The driver giving me a strange look. I did not mind though. I get these looks all the time now. So I am use to it. 

You see I lived in hiding in the rainforest. Since the supernatural world was in hiding. I am not like a werewolf or vampire or shifter or witch. Well I am half witch. But the point is, I have traits that I cannot hide from humans. I am half witch and half Neko. Being a witch I cam hide my magic. But being a Neko I can't. A Neko is a half cat half person. I have cat ears and tail. My eyes are cat like as well. And lastly I have retractable fangs and glaws. Those are all the outer traits.

Now the inner traits are what type of Neko you are. I do not know what type I am. So I just go on my basic instincts. 

I am pulled out of my thoughts when we make it to the apartment building. I was excited that my tail is swishing back and forth. I am renting out a apartment here in L.A.. I ran out the car got my bags and payed the man. I made my way to the building. Walking to the office. I got my key and thank the man. 

Making it to my apartment. It is a three bedroom, one and a half bath, kitchen, dinning room attached to a living room. I already had furniture set up thanks to my magic. Saves the traveling cost. In which they are all here already set up. I smile to myself and put my suitcase and other stuff away. 

One room is my bedroom, magic study, and a guestroom. Regualr kitchen, dinning area, and super cozy living room. I finish it all up and grin to myself. 

I do not have to worry about work tight now. Since I have tons of savings. But I should find a job so I have something to do during the day.

As I am thinking this over. I hear a knock at the door. I open it up to see a handsome Demon asian male. 

"Hello, my name is Dark. I am your neighbor." He says in an almost sinster voice. 

"Hi, my name is (Name) (Last Name). I guess that I am your new neighbor then." I tell him nervously. 

I have never dealt with a demon before. I only dealt with the people of my tribe. Also a few passing supernaturals and the humans I have dealt with to get here. But never a demon. 

"Well, I saw that you were a supernatural like me. It is still rare to see one moving into a new area." He says. 

"Yeah..." I say trailing off. 

I know how much of a challenge this is going to be with me being different. 

"Well, you are the only second supernatural being I know." Dark says. 

"Wha... I thought a demon would know tons." I say bluntly. 

"Well, I was sealed away for a while. Like my friend. Your the first one I meant in this world." He says leaning in close to me. 

"Well, your my first demon." I tell him.

"Well, I am honored then Kitten." He tells me and I blush. 

"Ok, so I sho-" 

"Wanna come over for dinner?" He asks cutting me off. 

"Uh.." 

"I mean you probably don't have any food. Or stuff like that and ypu don't know any market's to buy from."

"Sure, I guess. But why ask me?" I ask. 

"Well honestly I am doing this on my human roomates request. He saw you and wants to meet you. But he thought you would come over if a supernatural ask uou." Dark explains. 

"Ok..." I sau and I follow him tp across the hall.

-////////////-(Chapter One: Moving to L.A.)-///////////-


	2. Chapter 2

[Here is chapter two my sexy readers. Please enjoy. I will try to make this better than the last chapter!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch Reader (You)  
.Dark Fishbach: Mark's Demon (Darkiplier)  
.Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)   
.

-//////////-(Chapter Two: Dinner with Mark and Dark)-//////////-

I walk into Dark and his roommate's apartment. I smelled some dinner being made and it brought a smile to my face. Reminding me of home. I then hear running coming towards me and see a beautiful dog. I can smell that it is a female and she is a beauty. I kneel down and pet her and she nudges her head into me. It is a sign that she likes me. Which I am glad she does. 

"Hi, you beautiful girl!" I tell her petting her head. 

"Oh, so I see you met Chica." I hear a deep melting voice say to me. 

I look up to see a male who looks a lot like Dark. But is defiantly human. 

"Yes, she is a great dog. What's her name?" I ask him. Standing up. 

"Chica." He says. 

"And your name?" I ask. 

"Mark Fisbach." He tells me smiling. 

"Well it is noce to meet you Mark. I am (Name) (Last Name)." I tell him. 

"Nice to meet you as well, (Name)." Mark tells me, holding out his hand. 

I shake it and all three of us head to the dinning room. Mark went back to his kitchen to continue to make dinner. Leaving me and Dark in the living room. 

"So why did you move to L.A.?" He asks. 

"I wanted to see the world and right now only a few places are opening up to foreign supernaturals. So I thought, why not." I tell him simply. 

"That makes since." Dark says. 

"Dinners ready Mark says coming in." 

I nod and take a seat after helping Dark set the table.

"It Bulgogi a traditional korean meal, Korean BBQ Beef." Mark say serving me. 

"Smell delicious Mark." I tell him. 

"Thank you (Name)." Mark says. 

As we ate we made small talk. It was nice, but I was growing curious. Where was Dark before this and why does he look so simular to Mark. 

"So (Name), I am curious." Dark says. 

"Of what?" I ask him. 

"Well you, like what type of supernatural are you." He says. 

"Well as you can see from the ears and tail. I am a feline supernatural, a Neko to be precise." I tell them. 

"A Neko is like a Japanese type of thing right?" Mark asks. 

"That is a stereotype. Not all Nekos are Japanese. Yes those are the traditional ones. But there are many types. It depends on the area the come from."

"What type are you?" Dark questions looking at ne curiously. 

"Well, I am a rare case. Since I am half witch it is hard to place what type of Neko I am." I explained to them.

"Your half witch!?! Mark asks shocked.

"Yes, My mother side is full of witches and my father side is all nekos." I tell him. 

"I see, so you can use magic at what degree?" Dark asks. 

"Avery high degree. I was one of the most powerful witches in the amazon and surrounding area." I tell them with pride in my voice. 

"So, what job do you have not that you are in L.A.?" Mark asks me changing the subject.

"No job as of yet but I am going to be finding one. I just do not know what to do. I mean it is going to be a bit more hard to get a job since I am a registered supernatural. So I do not know what to do."

"Hey, (Name) want to play a game." Mark asks changing the subject once aging. 

"Sure..." I agree hesitantly...

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: Dinner with Mark and Dark-

"Okay we are playing something that is like a eating and getting bigger game. " Mark explained to me as Dark just sat back and watch me fuse with the mouse. 

"Okay, I said what is this darn game called." I ask.

"Slither.io." Mark tells me simply. 

I nod and start the game the first few times I died but soon I was kicking but and taking names. 

"I am going to get 'Number One Player'! I say as I slowly hunted the number one player down. 

I am in 2nd place and the 'number one player' is in first place hence his name. My name right now is 'Blame it on the LAG' I finally circled the number one player. But I got cocky and died. 

"No!" I shout in defeat. 

"Your taking this far to serious." Dark says. 

"No I'm not!" I say pouting. 

"Don't worry you can always play aging." Mark says patting my head. 

"Sure but not today. It is getting late." I tell him. 

"Alright see you tomorrow then." Mark says 

"Sure. Later Mark, Dark!" I tell them cheerfully while leaving. 

I walk back to my apartment and smile. Living here is great so far. 

-//////////-(Chapter Two: Dinner with Mark and Dark)-//////////- 

[Here it is the second chapter I hope you all enjoyed this as Much as I did. Stay Sexy!]


	3. Chapter 3

[Hello sexies, I am happy to say that the third chapter is here. And the results for the Job is in.

It is...

Magic Shop Owner

Enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch Reader (You)   
.Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)   
.

-//////////-(Chapter Three: Live Streaming)-///////////-

I woke up in my bed, wearing my pjs. I smiled to myself and thought over what I read last night. My family sent me an email that they want to open up a magic shop. Here in the states. Like the one back home. It was one of the best shops. I loved it working there in the Amazon. I worked there most of my life. All different types of jobs there. I thought it would be good to open up a shop. So I am going to start very soon. 

I trudge out of bed and head to the bathroom. I strip off my clothes and pop into the shower. Taking a nice long one and enjoying the feeling on mu bare skin. After my long shower, I got out and wrap myself in a towel. I hear a knock at my door and go answer it. 

I smile as I saw Mark standing there. He was staring his cheeks a bright red and I my smile gets even bigger. 

"Hello, Mark." I greet him. 

"Um, hi (N-name)." He says nervously. 

"So what do you need?" I ask him. 

"I was um wondering if you would to join me for a video." He says staring at my chest.

"A video?" I ask cocking my head to the side, curiously.

"Yes, you see I am a youtuber and since you like slither.io. I wanted to see how you react to different type of games." He says nervously. 

"Oh, I see." I tell him. "Sure why not. It sounds really fun." I tell him. 

"Okay can you meet me at my place in an hour. We won't do games today. So don't worry about that, (Name)." 

"Alright, see you in a bit Mark." I tell him winking. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Winking at Markimoo. Cause we all love him!-

I am closing my computer after looking at building to buy. I found the perfect. And I can defiantly afford it and more. So I am going to buy it after I play games with Mark and maybe talk to dark. 

I walk across the hall and smiling to myself. I knock on the door. Mark came and answered the door. 

"Hello, Mark." I greet him. 

"Hello (Name)." Mark says letting me on in. 

"So what are we going to do?" I ask him.

"Well, I want to introduce you to my subscribers. I talk about you in the last vlog I did. And they want to meet you!" Mark explains to me. 

"Ok." I say and we head to his recording room. 

We walk in and he sets up the gear. 

"Hello, my name is Markiplier and right now we are live streaming. With my new neighbor (Name) (Last Name)!" He says to me. 

"Hello, word." I tell them smiling. 

"Well, I told you of my Neko witch neighbor. And you wanted to meet her so here she is. We will be taking your questions." 

"So fun!" I tell him. 

"Ok first one is for (Name) it is... 'How long have you lived here?'"

"This is my second day. I just moved here from the Amazon. Where I lived with my family and tribe." I tell them. 

"Okay next one is... 'Are you really a witch?'"

"Yes, I am. Here I will prove it!" I tell them turning Marks hair Green and mine Red by waving my hand over his and mine. 

"Ah, my hair!!!" He says grabbing it. I start laughing at his reaction. 

"Okay I will turn it back." I tell him. 

I wave my over ours once more. 

His was back to his on large part being red and mine being (Hair Collor). 

"Thank you!" He say grabbing me in a hug. 

I hug back. 

"Okay moving on." Mark says. "'(Name), what is it like being a neko and are you immortal?'" 

"Well, no I am not a immortal. I age like a normal human. Also am at the age twenty!" I tell them then explain. "It is a little different. Mostly we are like humans, but there is a few different things. Like our ears when they are stratch we are in heaven. Our tails are very sensitive espically the base. I love warm milk too. It calms me like how tea calms some people. But remember all nekos are different. Cause there is tons of different types." 

"Next one is... 'What types of nekos are there?'" 

"It matters where they are most of the time. Like there is lions, tigers, all types of felines!" I say happily.

And so we continued. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Live Streaming with Markimoo- 

I smile to myself as we finished. Mark had ask what game we should do and I was ready to leave to work for buying the building.

-//////////-(Chapter Three: Live Streaming)-//////////-

[I am happy to be having my readers and I am done with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Anyways stay sexy!]


	4. Chapter 4

[Finally these two are coming in and It is here!!! Enjoy sexy readers of mine!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch Reader (You)  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Four: Meeting Anti and Jack)-//////////-

I walk out of the apartment complex. I am going to look at my new buisness building. In which I am purchased yesterday. I am going to be looking at it so I can start. So far I love this place, it is way batter than the Amazon. Though the Amazon will allways hold a special place in my heart. But this is my home now. I made it to my shop. Yup my shop. I walk in and smiled to myself. I want to do this all as legal as possible. So I should get a permit for magic. Then I will start ordering what I need off the back web. 

As I made these plans throughout the morning. I also was getting the shop layout imagined. Also from what I saw on my way here. There is no magic store anywhere to be seen. As I finished up I thought I would go find something to eat.

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: The Magic Kitten- 

I made it to a burger joint. Smiling to myself as I was about to walk in. That until I heared my name being called. 

"Hey, (Name)!" I hear someone call me. 

I look over to see Mark waving at me. He is with Dark and two other males. The two males both have green hait on the top of their head. The both look simular to each other. But one is a demon. Great another demon. Well Dark seems nice enough. 

"Hey Mark, Dark and two men I do not know." I tell them walking up to them. 

Jack is staring at me. Or more accurately my ears and tail. He must have never seen a neko before. 

"Hey, (Name)." Dark says simply. 

"Well (Name) I would like you to meet Jack and his demon Anti." Mark tells me pointing to the two other males.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Jack and Anti." I tell them flashing a smile a bright smile. 

"Nice to meet you, (Name)." The demon known as Anti says.

"Yeah, it is nice to meet ya." Jack adds. 

"Well, what are you doing out here?" Dark asks.

"Just was working on my shop and now am taking my lunch break." I tell him.

"Why don't you join us then." Mark says grabbing my hand. 

"Sure, why not." I tell him. 

We all head to the burger place. Which I am excited about. I never had a buger before in my life. We all take a table and I pick up my menu. I was curious on what type of burger I would want. I decided on (F/B) it looking the most delicous. Plus a side of curly fries. I never had curly fries before. I have had regular but I never tried it before.

"So what are you going to drink?" Dark asks. 

"Well, I only ever had water and milk before. I do not know what most of these are!" I tell him, knitting my eyebrows together. 

"You never heared of Fizzy drinks?" Jack asks. 

"No I have not. In the Amazo where I lived at least. We only had natural foods. So not a lot of junk foods." I explained. 

"Well, I am going to be showing you all these different foods!" Mark tells me. 

"You should get a milkshake." Anti says watching me.

"I have heard of that." I tell the agreeing. 

We order and make small talk while we wait for our food. 

"So what type of supernatural are you?" Jack asks me. 

"Neko and witch. I tell them." 

"Cool! So you can cast spells and stuff." He says excitedly. 

"Yup, but there is all different type of magic." I tell him. 

"Yeah. There is necromancy, elements, basic magic, magic of the mind, and so on."

"Interesting, lass." Anti said. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: being called lass by Anti-

We finish our meals and I headed out. I decided to end the day and head back. Apparently Jack and Anti are staying with Mark and Dark.

-//////////-(Chapter Four: Meeting Anti and Jack)-//////////-

[hehe, the reason of this. I am happy to say I was half finish with this. So I am glad that I finish it. Here it is. Anyways I know that I am on vacation. But I will try to update everything.]


	5. Chapter 5

[Hey Everyone! I am back from my holiday with family it was really fun but QUOTEV! I AM YOURS ONCE MORE!!! Anyways in this you are officially a youtuber. Or at least I get that far! (Inseret anime sweat drop here) Anyways I hope you Enjoy my so sexy readers!] 

-Characters List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch Reader (You)   
.Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)  
.Sean McLoughli: Youtuber (Jacksepticeye)  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Five: It's you!?!)-//////////-

I was currently kick both Jack's and Mark's asses in (Favorite War Game). It is my first time playing it and it is super fun. I love it so much. I never played Games before Slither.io and I am really good at them. Mark is currently recording this. I am laughing and playing the game. Jack is cursing as I kick his ass once aging. As we go through it I won so many times I lost count. Jack and Mark only beat me a few times. That was at the begging when I had no idea what I was doing. But no I am really, really good at it. 

We finish up the game. And Mark does his outro!

"Well that was (War/Fighting Game Name). With my new neighbor, neko (Name) (Last Name) and Jacksepticeye. If you want to see more of (Name) leave a comment and like this video. And I will see you in the next video. Buh bye!" Mark says. 

Mark says he gots to edit this video. So Jack asks if he can hang out with me. I tell him sure and if he would like to help me with my shop. He agreed.

-Time Skip brought to you by: Kick Mark's and Jack's Butts in Gaming!-

We made it to my shop and we headed in. It has been three days since Jack and Anti have shown up to visit. I got to know them a bit. Apparently Dark is looking for a house here in L.A. and Anti is helping him. So I got to spend time with Mark and Jack. Other than that I have been working on my shop. And I got a lot of work done. 

I will be able to open up soon. Just to have the merchandise ship here. Then I will be able to open shop. 

"So this is where you are going to work?" Jack asks me. 

"Yup, and soon live." I tell him. 

"What?" He questions me. 

"I am moving here in a month. Since I am going month by month rent. I am moving into the apartment above my shop." I explain to him. 

"I see. Are you sure that is a good idea?" Jack asks me sounding concern. 

"Yeah, I know it may not be as safe as a apartment. But it makes me feel like I am moving in the right direction." I tell him honestly.

"Well, good for you!" He tells me cheerfully. 

But I could still see the worry in his eyes. Which I do not understand. 

-Another longer Time Skip, brought to you by: A concerned Jacksepticeye-

I woke up to my phone ringing. I answered it and said. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, (Name) I did not wake you did I!" Jack's voice came through the phone. 

"A little..." I tell him. 

"Well, Mark and I want to tell you something. So we thought we would meet you at your place." Jack says. 

"Sure, give me a minute." I agree.

With that I get up and start getting ready for the day. Once I just finish I hear a knock on my door. I go to answer it and am tackled down by someone.

I look to see it is...

-//////////-(Chapter Five: It's You!?!)-//////////-

[Hey I know it is not what I said it was going to have in here... But you know when you arewriting and you gey an idea. Well that is what happen. And sorry that is kind of short. I just wanted to get a new chapter up so here it is. Stay sexy my readers!]


	6. Chapter 6

[As you may know I left you all on a cliffhanger... Well we are going to ease that so Enjoy My SEXIES!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name):   
.(S/N) (Last Name): Neko Witch (sister)  
.Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)  
.Sean McLoughli: Youtuber (Jacksepticeye)  
.

-///////////-(Chapter Six: Meeting... and Youtube)-//////////-

"Hey there tiger!" I cheer happily as my sister lay on top of me. 

"Hey (Nickname), it has felt like forever." She purs rubbing her cheek agents mine. 

"Well, what are we interupting?" Mark voice comes from above us. 

"Hey Mark, Jack. This is not what it looks like!" I tell getting my sister of me.

"Looks like we play for the same team." He says looking a bit sad.

"No, this is (S/N) my older sister!" I say blushing crimson. 

"Oh!" Mark says. 

Jack starts dying in the back ground as he saw Marks face.

"Well, why don't you two come in an meet my sister." I tell them smiling. 

With that said and Jack snickering still we walk into my apartment. 

-Really small Time Skip, brought to you by: Jack's laughing getting out of control-

We are all at my table and I am sitting there watching my sister analyze these two. She does this with all of my friends. 

'Wait!?! Did I just admit to myself that these guys are like my friends. But I have not known them for to long. God this is making my head hurt!' I think to myself while I mentally groan at this. 

"So Mark, Jack. I warn you two to never hurt my little sister. Or elsr I will hunt you down an-"

"Whoa there mama tiger. Ease up on these two. They are friends of mine. So back off a bit!" I tell her in a serious voice. 

"Alright, but you two been warned." She says dangerously. 

"(S/N)!" I snapped.

"Alright, alright. Retract your claws (Nickname). I am going to my hotel we will talk later mkay." She tells me, leaving the room. 

I sigh. "See you later Tiger." 

"So what was that about!" Jack asks. 

"Well as you now know that was my sister. She is um kind of difficult. She does not want to lead the family buisness. So me being the only other choice. She puts yhe pressure onto me. It is one of the many reasons I left home for America." I explained to Mark and Jack. 

"You are not going back are you!?!" They both ask me at the same time. 

"No, L.A. is no my home. I am not going to leave anytime soon." I say smiling at them And then ask. "So what do you want did you guys want to talk about?" 

"Well, I was looking through the comments on the video I made." Mark begins. "A lot and I mean like eighty percent of the comments were asking if you had a youtube."

"So what does that mean?" I ask. 

"(Name) I think you do not understand that video got roughly six thousand comments. And more than half want to see you on a youtube channel." Mark explains steep ing closer to me. 

"So..." I said. 

Our faces were inches apart. 

"Sp we think you should make a youtube channel!" Jack shouted excitedly. 

He also pulled me away from Mark. 

"Well, that sounds really fun! Let's do this!" I say to them. 

-A Time Skip, brought to you by: You having a youtube channel-

We just finish making a youtube channel. Mark and Jack sen tweets to their followers of my channel. Which is called...

Gamers Magic

It is a youtube channel for Magic Tutorials and Facts and Me playing Games.

While I finish up my channels great video. I smiled at the video camera.

"Well that is all for this video, Stay Magical, and I will see later. Buy!"

Jack turned of the camera and rush to the bathroom. 

"Um, (Name). I was wondering if I could ask you something." Mark says nervously to me. 

"You can ask me almost anything Mark. So go ahead. I tell him standing in front of him. 

"Well, Jack told both me and Dark about you moving aging. So I was wondering if you would rather Make videos in the apartment above your shop. And moveinwithme!?!" Mark says but rushes at the end. 

I blush lightly and think about it for a second. 

'Yes, it is a good idea work wise and I could allways sleep there if I needed too. But why does Mark want me too move in with him?' I think to myself. 

"Why do you want me to move in with you Mark?" I ask leaning closer to him. 

"Well, the house me and Dark are getting is a bit expensive so we are planning on renting a room. So we thought why not someone we already know. Also I could teach you how tp properly edit and everything. 

"Alright, it makes since so I guess I am moving in with you!" I tell him cheerfully and we hug. 

I see Jack looking left out and said... "Group hug!" 

Now here I am sandwich between Mark and Jack. Too of my good friends!

-//////////-(Chapter Six: Meeting... and Youtube)-//////////-


	7. Chapter 7

[Yet another chapter on the demands of the readers! Enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch Reader (You)  
.Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)  
.Dark Fishbach: Mark's Demon (Darkiplier)  
.(Sister) (Last Name): Reader's Sister  
.Sean McLoughli: Youtuber (Jacksepticeye)  
.Anti McLoughli: Jack's Demon (Antisepticeye)

-//////////-(Chapter Seven: Moving in with Mark and Dark)-//////////-

I was busy packing up my stuff. As Mark and Dark are packing up there apartment. Jack and Anti are taking some vacation time and enjoying L.A.. Which sounds really fun right now. My sister is helping me and went to get more boxes. I wanted to use magic to do all this. But my sister is determined to have us do it all by hand. Which really, really sucks. I finish up the boxes I was working on and decide to see how Mark and Dark are doing with their packing.

I open up their door and see Mark carrying boxes. I blush as I see his biceps ripple. He is quite attractive. 

"Hi, (Name)!" Mark says setting down the boxes. 

"Hey, Mark." I greet him back. 

"So, how's your packing going?" He asks taking a seat.

"Fine. Wishing I could use magic though." I tell him taking a seat next to him. 

"Well, why don't you?" Dark asks walking in. 

"Well, I cannot with my sister wanting to do this the normal way. So no magic is allowed." I tell them. 

"Well that sucks." Dark says sitting next to me.

"Yup." I say smiling to myself. 

"If it sucks while are you all smilely?" Mark asks me. 

"Because she is my sister and this is one of the few times we get to hang out without all those rules." I tell them with a small smile.

"Rules?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, we had rules we had to follow back then." I tell them. 

"That makes since." Dark says. 

"Yeah." Came my sisters voice. "Back there we were expected to do things a certain way. And act the way our parents wanted us to act. There was also no room for arguing." 

I look to see my sister standing with folded up boxes. Jack and Anti behind her. 

"Wow sounds like you two had some strict parents." Jack says as the three of them walk in.

"Yeah, not easy." I said with a sigh. 

"So, (Name) I got good news!" (Sister Name) says to me."

"And that would be?" I ask. 

"I am moving here to L.A.!" She cheers. 

I break out in a smile and get up to hug her. 

"Wait will you stay?" I suddenly asks worriedly. 

"Well your apartment here!" She says grinning. 

I smile and we talk as we get back to packing. Jack and Anti were helping me. As I was packing I trip and before I could fall am caught by Anti.

I blush as I look at Anti who is holding me securely in his arms. I pull away blushing even more when I see Anti looking at me. 

'God, why am I blushing so much. He just caught me that is all!' I think to myself trying to reduce my blushing cheeks.

-Time Skip brought to you by: Falling into the secure arms of Antisepticeye. Oh la la! ;)-

We finnaly finish moving everything into the new house. I did not have to take as much as Mark and Dark though. I sit down on my bed and smiled to myself. This is a large house. Four bedrooms, three baths, living room, kitchen, dinning room, and a recording room. Which we are going to successfully soundproof. I may sometimes make videos here. But I will mostly do it at my place. 

Well it is getting late and I have should be getting some sleep. 

-POV CHANGE-

(Mark's POV)

I lay in my bed thinking of (Name). I am so glad she decided to move in with me. And Dark, but mostly me. This way I can be close to her and get to know her better.

-POV CHANGE-

(Jack's POV)

I smiled to myself. Today both me and Anti decided to spend summer here in L.A.. I am glad cause I can be close to (Name). She is so beautiful and smart. I hope we can become closer. 

-POV CHANGE-

(Anti's POV)

I grin to myself. I got Jack to stay here in L.A. for a coulpe months. I do not know why but when I met (Name) the other day. I just felt instant attraction towards her. She is smart, funny, beautiful, and most of all kind. She is also a supernatural. So I have a better chance at getting close to her. So does Dark but he better not get to close to her. 

-POV CHANGE-

(Dark's POV)

I look at my phone. Their is a picture of (Name) on it. Her hair was beautiful in it's (Hair type) style. The way it is is so perfect. 

I think I have feelings for the little kitten. Mark better not screw this up. 

-//////////-(Chapter Seven: Moving in with Mark and Dark)-/////////-

[okay so here is the next chapter done with. I hope you all enjoyed and will see more of this hopefully in the very near future! Stay Sexy!]


	8. Chapter 8

[So many people ask me to update. And I understand why. It is a really good fan based story. But you have to remember. I got some issues too. Anyways here is this Chapter I hope you Enjoy sexy reader!]

-Character List:  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch Reader (You)  
.Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)  
.Sean McLoughli: Youtuber (Jacksepticeye)  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Eight: Sleepover and Collab Ideas)-//////////-

I was busy opening my shop for the first time. There is a small crowd of people outside the shop already. Once I open in came them. They look at me oddly and some with amazement. I just smiled and got to work. Salls were doing great and I was not having any trouble. People are also asking me questions and I smiled. Then an idea hit me I can do tutorials for magic items and stuff like that on youtube! This is so great. I can do them here too. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Your awesome magic shop!!!-

Todays was a hit. As they day had progressed I made many sales. I almost got swamp though. But my sister came in and saved the day. She is surprisingly good at the whole sale thing. So I decided to make her my manager. She was excited about her new job. 

I am now upstairs in my over the business office. In which I am waiting for Mark and Jack. They wanted to make ideas for collab videos. So I am making a video right now. 

It is a gaming let's play video. In which I am going to be playing Five Nights at Freddy's. Before I could start I hear a knock at my door and go to answer it. 

Standing at the door is Mark and Jack. In pajamas? I was surprised to see them in pajamas. 

"Hi guys, what is up with the nightwear?" I ask them. 

"Well, we thought we would so a sleepover video. In which we do collab ideas that our fans suggested from a tweet." 

"And truth or dare!" Jack said fist pumping the air. 

"Sure. But I do not have any-" Mark cuts me off before I could finish. 

"We took care of that!" Mark says pulling out clothes from no where. 

I took a hold of the clothes tp realize they are there logos on clothes. 

Mark's logo is on the bottom... Aka but are of a pair of girl gym shorts. Which are navy blue. 

While Jack's is a green shirt with his septic eye on the middle. The shirt having a dip neckline. 

I smile a notice that they were probably made just today. In which these two made them just for me. 

"Thank you guys so much! I love them." I tell them giving them a hug. 

I mean it to I love these two items and they are now my favorite pajama set. I got to the bathroom to change while Mark and Jack set up there equipment. 

We are doing three challenges. On live stream. Which we will record. One for each of our channels. Then we willbe sleeping hete apparently. 

Once changed into my pajamas. I head out to the living room and see that Mark and Jack are both set up. 

First was Markiplier's live stream. In which he will do the intro and outro. Then Jacksepticeye's and finnaly. Mine which this will be my first recorded video. 

First up is...

-/////////-(Chapter Eight: Sleepover and Collab ideas)-//////////-

[I am soo sorry that this was so late but like I said in the begging. I am going trough so tough stuff. Like really tough. I am a mentally ill person. And Am Having Systems aging. So yeah. Hearing, Seeing stuff and cronic nightmares. So if I do not update it is because I am going trough hard times. Sorry. I know a lot of people love this story among my other ones. But my health has to come first or I will start cutting... Aging and will probably become suicidal. Sorry that this was so short. I just want to get something out for this. So I hope you enjoyed it. Stay Sexy!]


	9. Chapter 9

[Finally I am updating. It has been so fucking long! And I hate myself for it! When I started writing I said I am going to update regularly but it is harder than you think! 

Also If you want to be my editor for this message me please! I would appreciate it greatly! 

Anyways please enjoy this my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch Reader (You)  
.Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)  
.Sean McLoughli: Youtuber (Jacksepticeye)  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Nine: Sleepover and Collab Ideas continues)-//////////-

"Hello, my name is Markiplier and I am with Jacksepticeye and Gamers Magic!" He said smiling. "Tonight we are doing three live streams which will be recorded for those who are not here. My challenge will be the smoothie challenge. Supplied by (Name)."

"Hi, before we start I am going to explain the spell. You see you take a image of what you want. Then focus what it looks like and does. For good you focus on the taste. This spell can also be used for many reasons. But it can not do everything. Like copy money, clone people, and stuff like that. It was originally made for resources and good. So people would not starve or run out of resources." I explained. 

"That sounds like it would come in handy." Jack says. 

"Yes, it can also be dangerous in the wrong hands." I tell him. 

"How so?" Asks Mark. 

"Well, the spell wears off eventually which is normally a safe lock. That was made since man may try to use it to create bombs and missiles and other stuff like that." I explain to him. 

"You can make bombs!?!" Jack shouts.

"Yes and no." I tell him. "It takes up a lot of strength. Also you cannot move the items you make more the five miles away. Also added for safety reasons. 

I put my hands out and start to summon/create what I need. Slowly three blinders and Various foods appear. 

"Alright, so I have each good writer on a piece of paper. We will take one at a time add it. Then after all ingredients are used add milk. To make it somewhat drinkable." Mark explains passing me the bowl. "Blueberries"

"Strawberries." I read out then add the strawberries. 

Next was Jack. "Corn Starch." 

We go like this add I end up with a pretty normal smoothie other than the sardines, soy sauce, and olives.

My smoothie has blackberries, strawberries, bananas, sardines and olives . 

Jack's is pretty gross with corn starch, mustard, starfruit, lucky charms, radish, and hot sauce. 

Mark's has Onions, ketchup, blueberries, tomatoes, pickles, and lemons.  

We add the milk and then start to blend them. Then we chug. I am drinking mine with ease. The milk wearing off the olive and soy sauce taste. While Mark and Jack are struggling with theirs. I finish grinning. But the after taste in my mouth is a bit gaggable. Mark stops and then runs off to the bathroom to barf. 

"The winner is me!" I cheer! 

Okay after Mark finished in the bathroom. We decided to make this live stream all three of ours and truth or dare. Then add it to all our channels. 

I grab the alcohol that Jack and Mark brought. It is there big bottles of Whiskey. We are going to be playing a Game called Would you Rather. Drinking game edition. 

-//////////-(Chapter Nine: Sleepover and Collab Ideas continues)-//////////-

[Omg I am happy to updated FINALLY it may be short but I love it known the less. Stay sexy!]


	10. Chapter 10

[Finally here is an actual update for this story. As some people have reminded me. Mark cannot drink. So I wanted to change that. In this fanfic Mark can drink! So here it is!!!

Also almost all would you rather questions are done by me. Some by the youtube videos of would you rather. If I use them. 

Anyways I hope you enjoy this as much as I am. I am so happy that there is so many of you reading this. So yeah here it is!!!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch (Gamers Magic)  
.Mark Fishbach: Markiplier   
.Sean McLoughli: Jacksepticeye  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Ten: Would you Rather)-//////////-

(Your POV)

"Top of the morning to you ladies! My name is Jacksepticeye and I am here with Markiplier and Gamers Magic. We are doing Would you Rather Drinking edition. We will each pick a side of what we would rather and then we will have to drink if we did not pick the majority. We got three big bottles of (Favourite Whiskey). And three shot glasses. Well (Name) will create the three shot glasses." Jack explained.

I put my hands out and created three shot glasses with our logo on them. Jack's Septiceye, Mark's pink mustache, and my new (my logo). 

We got the out and open up the game. 

"Okay first question. 'Would you Rather be in An anime or a Disney movie?" 

"Oh that is easy Anime!" Mark says. 

"I am not sure cause of you are in A anime yes you have a lot of epic fights. But if you are in A Disney movie you have some struggles then you have a happy ever after. I am going to go with Disney." 

"Well, I do not know a lot of Disney Movies or Animes. From what I know though. That if you are in an anime for me at least. I would fit in more than anyone else. But in a Disney movie I would be most likely seen as an evil witch or something like that. So I am going with Anime." 

"Alright two anime I am clicking." Jack says clicking on it. "Anime 64%. Disney 36%." 

Jack drinks his shot and that began thirteen minutes of shots and laughs.

-Small thirteen minutes time skip, Brought to you by Mark Drinking with Jack and you 


	11. Chapter 11

[Yup you read the title right. Jack and Anti are moving to LA. Ok not in real life. I mean that would be awesome but that is not likely to happen. Anyways this is a fanfiction and I have the power. I hope you enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch (Gamers Magic)  
.Mark Fishbach: Markiplier   
.Dark Fishbach: Darkiplier  
.Sean McLoughli: Jacksepticeye   
.

-/////////-(Chapter Eleven: Jack and Anti move to LA)-//////////-

I woke up in my bedroom. It has been a week since my sleepover and collab night with Jack and Mark. I have grown closer with Mark, Jack, Anti, and Dark. My channel for YouTube is doing good for a beginner at least. I am now at Six hundred Sixty-Six Subscribers. Now that I am putting all my time into YouTube and friends. My sister runs the shop I started. She enjoys it a lot and finds it to be her passion in life. I found that YouTube is my passion and I extremely enjoy it. 

I relunctnly get out of bed. Throwing on my (Second Favourite Color) summer silk robe over my lacy (favourite color) bra and panties. Mark and Dark were blushing messed when I came down in just bra and panties my first morning here. Do I now wear a short silk robe over them now. I go down to make me a bowl of cereal. No time for actual food when you are a full time youtuber. I like to get out one video out a day. And the editing part takes a lot more work than you would think. 

Mark comes down in his flannel pajama bottoms and under shirt. While Dark is in black boxers and nothing else. I got use to seeing Dark in the morning without a shirt. It has become the norm. 

"So what is the schedule today boys?" I ask them. 

"Well, Jack is coming here cause he wants to do a surprise vlog with us today." Mark says. 

"And I am talking to retail agents for a location." Dark says. 

Dark is having his ideas of a supernatural bar, come into the World. He is getting close to having it done. He already got a lone from the bank and now needs a place. He has his eyes on one final location. Just needs to buy it now. He already has me and Anti as partners for the buisness. 

"So I am going to need you there, Kitten." He tells me. 

I nod and asked him when. He told me in about an hour. I nod aging and clean out my bowl and spoon before putting them in the dishwasher going to get dressed. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: The First LA Supernatural Bar-

We finished talking to the retail agent and former owner. We bought the bar and are now planning renovations for the bar. It will manly serve Supernaturals since so many places refuse to serve the supernatural community. Which is just racist. Dark and Anti both started working at plans in the bedroom of the office. The office now being where me, Mark, and Jack do our YouTube videos. 

I set up the equipment we are using for the vlog on Jack's channel. Jack and Mark come in and I tell them that we bought the bar. They congratulated me on the buy of the bar.

We start the vlog. 

"Top of the morning to you laddies. My name is Jacksepticeye and I am doing a vlog here with Markiplier and Gamers Magic. Today vlog is a little different. Cause today I got big news!" He says pausing for dramatic effect. "I am moving to LA!"

"What!?!" Mark and I both say at the same time. 

"Yup, in one week I am moving in my new house here in LA. I am coming here for work and Anti will be moving here for his new work." 

We continue with the Vlog for about ten minutes. Then I record my video which is my first two, one of FNAF sereies. Two being my first of Outlast. Which were popular demand of my viewers. 

-/////////-(Chapter Eleven: Jack and Anti move to LA)-//////////-

[Woo I did not know how I was going to keep Anti and Jack in the story. So I thought that I could do something like this for them to stay in it.

Hey what should the bar be called in this series? I am so not sure!

I hope you all enjoyed and please stay sexy and you sexies!


	12. Chapter 12

[Here is a really long, long waited request from one of my Archive Of Our Own, sexy readers. I will tell you at the end what she/he requested. Since I do not want to fully spoil it. By the way this chapter may or may not be short. I do not know yet. Anyways enjoy my super sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name) Neko Witch (Gamers Magic)  
.Mark Fishbach: Markiplier  
.Sean McLoughli: Jacksepticeye   
.

-/////////-(Chapter Twevel: Let it Go)-//////////-

(Your POV)

I have been watching all the Disney movies this past couple of weeks. I am completely addicted to them! All of them, from the simple underdog type of movies to the big hit ones like Tangled and Frozen. I absoultly love them, I am kind of addicted to them as well. That is when I got an idea. I quickly grabbed my keys and went to the store to buy coat, hat, gloves, and boots. I am so excited about my idea that I cannot wait to get ready for it. I went back home carrying my bags of stuff. I then start to get ready. 

I pull on my winter where, which you really do not need in California but hey it is needed now. I get into the back yard and clear a space out so I do not ruin anything. I then start to summon magic through my body and start singing 'Let it Go' from Frozen. As I sing I start to use my magic in a winter form. I make the primerter area covered in snow and make snowmen. They do not come alive like they do in the movies. That would be just weird. 

I am unaware of the two males watching and recording me on their cell phones. 

(Mark's POV)

I had heared some beautiful voice singing when I got home. Stunned by it I walk back with Jack and see (Name) dressed in winter clothes. Which is weird itself, since we live in California. But what is even weirder is that in a small area it is snowing. I was shocked to see this. Then remember that, she is half witch and a talented one at that. 

I watched as snowflakes cling to he he eye lashes and I blush seeing that. She is truly beautiful. 

(Jack's POV)

I am recording (Name) with my cell phone. Same as Mark, I do not even think that it is even in focus. I mean I am to busy watching (Name) she has a beautiful voice and is lovely in the snow that is falling. This is something I thought I would not see here in California. I am glad I am able to see it though. She is just beautiful. 

-//////////-(Chapter Twevel: Let it Go)-//////////-

[I am happy to say that I finally filled this request. It was requested that was made on, Wednesday July 6th 2016.

This was the request... 

! but i was wondering if you could do mark and jack walking in on reader singing let it go and spreading snow everywhere xD idk i thought it would be funny and cute :P

I made it the way my mind thought of it. 

I hope they like it and also that you all enjoyed this as well. 

Stay sexy everyone.]


	13. Chapter 13

[Hello my super sexy Christmas Readers!

My first Christmas themed request! Woop! So basically it will be the twevel days of Christmas kind of challenge. I at least going to try. It will start on December 9th (American time) where I do an intro for it. Where Reader Chan does not know what Christmas is. So Mark, Dark, Anti, and Jack decide to give her the best Christmas. Which is twevel days of Christmas. Starting on the 14th and going to 25th (Christmas time) 

It will have the things that Coolart123 has requested. This was off of Wattpad. So you may not be able to see it. 

I hope I get these out in a timely manner. I want twevel chapters one for each day and yeah they may be short. 

I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.

Anyways stay sexy everyone!]


	14. Chapter 14

[Well here is the intro that I have mentioned. In this you do not know what Christmas is. Enjoy segxies!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch (Gamers Magic)   
.Mark Fishbach: Markiplier   
.Sean McLoughli: Jacksepticeye   
.Anti McLoughli: Antisepticeye   
.Dark Fishbach: Darkiplier

-//////////-(Chapter Thirteen: What's Christmas?)-///////////-

I have be very confused the last few days. Everyone is talking about this thing called Christmas. I did not have time to Google it since I am focusing on the bar, my YouTube channel, and the shop. It is really confusing and the decorations. I never seen anyone get excited over something so easily. It is really strange so I thought I will ask Mark and Jack later on today. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: SNOW F-ing white fluffy evil stuff-

"Hello Everybody today we are playing a game. A game called 'genital jousting', warning this has a lot of penis and balls in it. So yes there is going to be dick jokes and a lot of them. I am here with Jack and Kitten. 

"Hello!" Jack and I greet the viewers. 

We start playing the game. I am a yellow penis [Simpons penis]. Mark is a orange penis and Jack is a brown penis. I was shocked that someone made a game like this. I was good at it though. Me and Jack teamed up to beat Mark. Mark did like it. I kinda teased that Mark was a smaller penis. While I was a long dong. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: genital jousting, [yeah it is a game]-

Mark, Jack, Anti, and Dark are all talking about Christmas shopping. That is when I finally ask... 

"What's Christmas?" I ask them all. 

The four guys look at me. 

"Are you serieous?" Anti asks me. 

"Yes?" I say in a questioning way. 

"You did not celebrate Christmas before?" Dark asks. 

"No we only had a few holidays and they are not celebrated here." I tell them. 

They all look shocked. Then they decided to give me the best Christmas in the world. I am excited and nervous as all hell. 

-//////////-(Chapter Thirteen: What's Christmas?)-///////////-

[I really did not know what to do. So I just made this and I know that this is short. So yeah, I am sorry about that. 

I hope you enjoyed and stay sexy everyone!]


	15. Chapter 15

[Here I am with the first day of Christmas of my 12 Days of Christmas Request challenge. I hope you enjoy all my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch (Gamers Magic)  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Fourteen: 1st Day of Christmas)-//////////-

[Decorting]

(Your POV)

I am currently getting dressed and ready for today. Jack, Mark, Dark, and Anti are taking me out to get Christmas decorations. Today is the first day of our days of Christmas. In which they are showing me what Christmas is. So I am excited to be doing all of this. 

"Are you ready Kitten?" Dark asks from beyond my door. After knocking. 

"Yeah." I tell him opening up the door. 

He blushes when I open the door. I am wearing a nice fitting red dress. And black ankle boots. I also have a black leather jacket on me. 

"Well are we going or not, Dark?" I ask looking at him. 

"Yeah, Anti and the others are in the first car. Your driving with me." He says in a some sort of daze. 

I blink then nod in agreement. We leave her in the car and drive to (Superstore of your choice). We got to the (Superstore) and park. As I walked out Anti, Jack, and Mark stared at me blushing. I blush at all the staring before I clear my throat and grab a cart. 

'I will just ignore all the staring I am getting.' I think, then ask myself. 'Why did I wear this aging?' 

(Mark's POV)

I watch (Name) as she walked into the store. Today she is even more beautiful than normal. I was stunned, then pulled back to reality by Dark jabbing me in the side. He is also shooting me a glare. 

(Dark's POV)

I had to jab Mark in the side for staring at 'my kitten'. He does not need to be staring at her in the way. 

(Anti's POV)

I am walking beside (Name). She is trying to navigate (superstore), she is having a hard time since she has never been here before. I help as much as I can. But I mostly stare at he beautiful face. My eyes occasionally trailing down to her breast. 

(Jack's POV)

I am still blushing from seeing (Name) like this. She looks so good in just means and a shirt. Seeing her in a dress. Just made me fall for her even more. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: These four guys blushing at your sexiness! 


	16. Chapter 16

[Yup this one is pre wrote too on the thirteenth. So it should be posted at midnight or when I wake up on the the fifthteenth. I hope you enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name) Neko Witch (Gamers Magic)  
.Anti McLoughli: Antisepticeye   
.Sean McLoughli: Jacksepticeye  
.Mark Fishbach: Markiplier   
.Dark Fishbach: Darkiplier  
.

-///////////-(Chapter Fifthteen: 2nd Day of Christmas)-//////////-

[Ice Skating and Hot Chocolate]

I woke up to the sound of what I now know to be Christmas music. I heard it yesterday in the store. I had ask Jack what it was and he told me. I get up out of bed and I got dressed for the day. Today the guys are taking me somewhere but I do not know where. I am quite curious but they would not tell me last night so I just decided to get dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I walk down stairs to see the guys ready. We walk to the cars today I am driving with all of the guys in one car. Jack does not know have a licence. So Anti is driving, Jack is sitting shotgun, Mark on my right, and Dark on my left. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: you being sandwiched between Mark and Dark-

We made it to an... Ice Skating rink. I have seen them in some of the movies that I have watched. I never been to one before though. In fact I have not been to a lot of fun sounding places. I want to do it all. We rent our skates. I was nervous I feel like I am going to land on my tail if I fall. I am happy to get though. 

I get on the ice and start to slip, Anti grabs my hips and steadies them. I blush at the feeling of him his form but gentle grip on them. 

"Be careful, lass." He says. 

He then grabs my hand and Jack grabs the other. 

"Let us guide you." Jack says. 

We start to skate. I soon get the hang of it. And start to speed up a bit, aging confidence. I slip and land in Mark's arms since he was behind me and caught me. He smiles at me then helps me up. 

"You should be more careful, Kitten."

We continue with this for a couple hours then go to have hot choclate. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: The guys wanting to do couple skating with you 


	17. Chapter 17

[Yup another pre wrote ahead of time, this time three days ahead. This one will be on the sixteenth. Same drill, midnight or when I wake up on the sixteenth. I hope I do not forget to post any of these on the day. Anyways enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch (Gamers Magic)  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Sixteen: 3rd Day of Christmas)-///////////-

[Christmas Cookies]

I am in a Christmas shirt and standing behind, Mark and Jack as we make Christmas cookies. Unknown to me Dark is recording this. I never had a homemade cookie before and I am eager to try one. I also love the idea of making them as well. Mark is explaining that we are doing sugar cookies, then after they cool we will frost them. The procede to devour them. I nod and I cannot wait to see how they turn out. 

As we start making the sugar cookies. I slip and spill flour all over me. I just burst out laughing at this and get up. I look like a ghost I think to myself. A really cheaply animated ghost but still a ghost. I go to clean up. When I come back, Mark is wearing a kiss the cook apron. 

He grind at me and I playfully kiss his cheek. Jack looks dejected and then I kiss his cheek as well. They are both blushing and we continue with our cookies. After we finish with that we let them cool and I go to start making the frosting. 

After we finish we frost them and eat them. They are pretty good. We end up watching Christmas specials on tv and then fall asleep on the couch.

-//////////-(Chapter Sixteen: 3rd Day of Christmas)-///////////-

[Yeah this is the shortest chapter I have ever made. I am so sorry but I am tired and I wanted to get this out.

Stay sexy!]


	18. Chapter 18

[Here is another update holiday one. I am having this one late at least starting it. So yeah. Hope you enjoy it sexy readers.]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch (Gamers Magic)  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Seventeen: 4th Day of Christmas)-//////////-

[Gingerbread House and Secret Santa Part 1]

"Hello my name is (Name) and I am Gamers Magic. I am with here with Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. Today they are going to be teaching me how to make a Gingerbread House. This is my first Gingerbread house. And I am going to enjoy learning from them."

"Alright first we are going to be making the gingerbread." Mark says.

"We are also going to Gingerbread version of us." Jack adds in. 

We start on making the gingerbread. I am happy that this is so fun. I work on the Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Gamers Magic, Antisepticeye, and Darkiplier. While Jack and Mark are working on putting the house together. 

-small time skip, brought to you by; Delicous Gingerbread houses

I am now frosting the house and then we are going to be frosting one of the names of gingerbread people we pick out of a hat. I finished with the house. Then we picked out the names. I picked out... 

-//////////-(Chapter Seventeen: 4th Day of Christmas)-//////////-

[Yeah here is the next chapter. Yeah it short but it is a part 1 plus short plus I did not have a lot of time. Litterly ten minutes left. I am sorry. Stay sexy...]


	19. Chapter 19

[Here is another update. Yup hopefully this is longer than last one. Enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;   
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch (Gamers Magic)  
.Sean McLoughli: Jacksepticeye   
.Mark Fishbach: Markiplier   
.Dark Fishbach: Darkiplier   
.Anti McLoughli: Antisepticeye   
.

-//////////-(Chapter Eighteen: 5th Day of Christmas)-//////////-

[Gingerbread House and Secret Santa Part 2]

I pulled out....

[Mark Version]

Mark... I did his red hair and lucky flannel shirt. I saw him watching me. I blush as he watches me. 

[Dark Version]

Dark... I did his black hair and demon eyes. Him wearing his black leather jacket. I got some frosting on my cheek and Dark licked it off. I blush crimson. 

[Anti Version]

Anti... I did his green hair and too make or a not fun. I put him in a Christmas Septiceye Sam shirt. He looks and me and frowns. I stuck my tounge out at him and kiss his cheek. 

[Jack Version] 

Jack... I got him I did his hair. Then his crystal blue eyes. He has such beautiful blue eyes. [Mmm! Yes he does. I am sorry I will go now!] I did him in a shirt that says kiss me I am Irish. 

[Hahaha. I am sorry! It just you know those shirts that are on saint patty's day? I have a huge shirt cause I have a Irish uncle. I am not related to him by blood but... yeah.... I will go now.] 

"I need a shirt like that?" He says. 

I kiss his cheek and he blushes and he mumbles it works... 

(No one's POV)

We finished up with cookies and put our home and Gingerbread people. 

"So the person we choose is going to be the one is going to be our secret Santa. If they fall this what will happen to them. He brought out a Christmas sledge hammer and we crushed the home and gingerbread us. 

"Wish us luck." Dark and Anti day at the same time. 

-//////////-(Chapter Eighteen: 5th Day of Christmas)-//////////-

[Yeah I decided to go there with them all. It was the far way]


	20. Chapter 20

[Here is chapter one I am cutting it close but oh well. As long as it is out on time. Mistletoe is in this chapter. You have been warned. Enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch (Gamers Magic)  
.Mark Fishbach: Markiplier   
.Sean McLoughli: Jacksepticeye   
.Anti McLoughli: Antisepticeye   
.Dark Fishbach: Darkiplier 

-//////////-(Chapter Ninteen: 6th Day of Christmas)-//////////-

[Mistletoe Part 1]

(Your POV)

I learned of the tradition of the mistletoe. In which you kiss under it when you are under it with someone. I placed some around the house and set up cameras to catch the guys kissing each other. [Sorry it is what I do so yeah.]

I just have to be careful not to be caught under the mistletoe with any of them. I also magically charmed them where they are forced to kiss or they cannot leave.

(No one's POV) 

[Jack + Mark = Setiplier]

Mark is walking into the kitchen. While Jack is walking out. They knew about (Name's) idea but both thought she would not go through with it. They pass each other but then are stuck in place.

"What the hell!?!" Mark says out loud. 

"I think (Name) got us." Jack says pointing to the mistletoe.

"You mean we got to kiss?" Mark asks. 

"Yes or we cannot move." Jack explained. 

"Fine." 

They quickly kiss then swore to never speak of this aging. 

-Small time skip, brought to you by the love of Septiplier- 

[Anti + Dark = Antiseptiplier]

"I cannot believe she got us!" Anti hissed. 

"We will get her for this one." Dark agrees. 

"Just after the spell wears off..." They both say together. 

-A two hour later time skip, brought to you by: The reluncetant Antisetiplier-

We are still sitting there.

"For fucks sake!" Anti shouts. He grabs Dark head a kiss him then runs. "You better not tell anyone I did that." 

"Fuck..." Dark just comments. 

[Tell me what you would get Mark, Dark, Anti, and Jack if they were your secret Santa.]

-//////////-(Chapter Ninteen: 6th Day of Christmas)-//////////-

[I could not resists to put those two pairing in. I am so bad. Hope you stay sexy!]


	21. Chapter 21

[Yay another update. I have been cutting these closer and closer each time. I am getting worried I won't update on time. Anyways I hope you enjoy my sexy readers.  https://www.quotev.com/30090631 was the one to inspire this chapter so show em some love will ya!?!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch (Gamers Magic)  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Twenty: 7th Day of Christmas)-//////////-

[Mistletoe Part 2]

(Your POV)

I am walking out of my bedroom when I bump into... 

[Mark's Version]

Mark... I realize we are caught under the mistletoe. I curse and he gives a sly look like he planned this. I puff out my cheeks and quickly kiss him on the cheek. 

I run off while he yells. "Wait a kiss on the cheek works!?! Why did I have to kiss Jack!?!" 

[Haha evil!]

[Dark's Version] 

Dark... fuck, we are under the mistletoe. I get into a defense stance. He grabs my arms pins them above my hand and kisses me deeply. He then leaves with a wink as I sink to the floor. 

"Later doll." 

[Weak in the knees huh? 


	22. Chapter 22

[I am so sorry that this is late. I had a family crisis. In which my mom fell and she could not get up. I had to take her to the hospital. She twisted her hip and bruised her hip bone and hip. and Will be in crutches for a bit. I am going to try and get these out on time from now one. But if I don't I am so sorry. I hope you enjoy my sexy readers.]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch  (Gamers Magic)  
.Sean McLoughli: Jacksepticeye   
.Anti McLoughli: Antisepticeye   
.Mark Fishbach: Markiplier  
.Dark Fishbach: Darkiplier   
.

-//////////-(Chapter Twenty-One: 8th Day of Christmas  [LATE]-

[Winter Wonderland FUN Part 1]

I woke up earlier than I normally would. I have a plan for the guys. Since it mostly rains in the UK a lot. At least that is what it seems like. And since Mark and Jack love here in L.A.. I thought for Christmas we could have some snow. So I am going out to get snow gear for the guys. I am also planning on covering the house in snow. Enough to do all that winter fun stuff. I make it to the store and get warm things for the guys. Not knowing if Jack or Anti brought any with them probably not though. 

-Small Time Skip, Brought to you by: A Markiplier House snowglobe!- 

I started casting the spell on the house and having snow just on one house. It was fairly good A little colder when you past the magic line. I bundle up in my ugly sweater I got and start making some breakfast the guys wake up and eat breakfast. They complimented my good. 

Jack looks out the window and tells. "Oh, my GOD! It's snowing!"

"It does not snow in L.A." Anti says then looks out the window. "What the fuck!?!" 

"How is it snowing?" Mark asks. 

"I don't know Christmas miracle?" I ask. 

"I think we may of had some help from our witchy friend." Dark says drinking his coffee. 

"Let's get coats and have a good old Christmas snow hall fight." Jack shouts. 

"Already taking care of." I tell them pointing to the bags of stuff. 

They nod and go to get ready as do I. 

-//////////-(Chapter Twenty-One: 8th Day of Christmas  [LATE]-

[Once aging I am sorry. Second this was short. I just wanted something up as quick as possible. So yeah... I hope you enjoy and stay sexy.]


	23. Sorry

[Hey Everyone I know I said I would have the stories up. But I cannot seem to do it... If you read my previous sorry and death AN. This is my first Christmas without my two lovers and my  unborn child. I am sorry to say the closer I get to the holidays the more depressed I get. I miss them so much. 

So I am going to write the stories after Christmas. That way I can deal with my feelings. I hope you all understand. I need to deal with it. Plus my mom is injured from her fall so I am helping taking care of her. I just don't want to celebrate Christmas this year. I mean it has not even been half a year since there death.

I need the time to heal. I would love just to post the chapter so I get them out. But I love the quality of my stories. So I am not going to rush them out just to get them out. 

I take pride in my work and I will not apologies for that. 

I will apologies not to updating as much as I should. I wish I could get them out. Merry Christmas.

I hope you have happily holidays

And Remember to stay sexy everyone!]


	24. Chapter 24

[Yup it is finally here today is the 29th of December. I am happy to say that I am updating this. I feel a little better that I done with the holidays. Mom's birthday is this Sunday. Yay plus I may be buying myself a tablet. Anyways enjoy my sexy readers.]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch  (Gamers Mahic)  
.Mark Fishbach: Markiplier   
.Anti McLoughli: Antisepticeye   
.Dark Fishbach: Darkiplier  
.Sean McLoughli: Jacksepticeye   
.

-//////////-(Chapter Twenty-Two: 9th Day of Christmas  [LATE])-///////////-

[Winter Wonderland FUN Part 2)

I am currently on my own team. Since I have magic. Dark and Mark are on one team, while Anti and Jack are the other. I have set up traps via magic. I know cheeting but it will be so funny to see them covered in piles of snow. First was to go was Mark. 

"What the Fly Fuck!" He shouts. I giggle and run off. 

I was hit by a snowball by Anti who was smirking. "Hey lass." 

"Hey Anti, you might want to duck." 

He cock an eyebrow. He is then pelted with ten snowballs. The force of the last one made him fall face first into the ground. 

"Damn you women!" He shouts though I see a smile on his face. 

"Mark and Anti are down now it is Dark and Jack left." 

Dark is making snow balls. He did not notice me as I found the tree by him and shake the tree branch and burying him in snow! 

"Hahaha victory Will be mine!" I shout. 

"I will get this for you doll." Dark tells chasing me around.

I turned around a corner and bump into Jack. He was running to with a arm full of snowballs. As he fell on top of me our lips touched. He pulled away and started to apologies. 

"(Name). I am so sorry!" He tells. 

"Jack it is okay!" I tell him patting his red cheek. "Plus you won you should be happy!"

He grin and we start laughing. I did not notice the other three guys glaring at the Irishman on top of me. 

After we were done with that we started building snow sculpture. I made a classic snowman. While Anti and Jack made Septic Sam. Then dark made Tiny Box Tim. We had our three things though my snowman was a bit of place. I later on learn how to make a snow Angel. We then sat on the back porch drinking got Vic and watching the stairs. 

-//////////-(Chapter Twenty-Two: 9th Day of Christmas  [LATE])-///////////-

[Yay I got this one out! I hope you enjoyed and also hope you had a sexy Christmas! Stay sexy everyone!]


	25. Chapter 25

[Yup another one in one day! Yay sexy bitches! Sorry that was rude... I am just excited!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Neko Witch  (Gamers Magic)  
.Dark Fishbach: Darkiplier  
.Mark Fishbach: Markiplier   
.Sean McLoughli: Jacksepticeye   
.Anti McLoughli: Antisepticeye  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Twenty-Three: 10th Day of Christmas [LATE])-//////////-

[Christmas Tree and Paper Snowflakes]

We are walking in a small parking lot. That was rented out to have Christmas trees in them. I have never seen a Christmas tree in person before. This being my first time. The look strange. Dark and Mark are arguing over which tree. While Anti and Jack are taking there time looking. I am just wandering around looking for one. Dark walks over to me and huffed. 

"I don't know why we cannot get the right footer!" He snaps. 

"It is a bit big, Dark." I tell him.

"Yeah but you deserve the biggest and best!" He says. 

"Does it matter what tree we have?" I ask. "It shoulder matter being with the ones you love."

He blushes and looks away. 

I look over and saw a sad tree. It was about four door and scrawny as all hell! I loved it. I go gather up the guys. I showed them the tree I wanted to get. 

Mark and Jack laughed thinking I was joking. I put my hands on my hips.  And gave them a firm look. 

"Come on (Name)." Mark says. "This tree is sad." 

"Yeah it is not very cherry." Jack says. 

"It doesn't matter if it is not cherry. It is still a tree and no one else will pick it." I tell them. I felt kind of bad for the tree. 

"Are you sure, lass?" Anti asks. 

"Yes!" I say with a pour and give puppy eyes to Mark and Jack. 

"Ok!" They both agreed. 

I grinned and Dark picks up the tree. We go and pay for the tree and take it home. I smile all the way. 

-Small Time Skip- 

I looked up online how to cut out paper snowflakes then charm them to float in the air. It looked really pretty. I then went to bed with a yawn our tree in the corner of the room. It made me smile. 

-//////////-(Chapter Twenty-Three: 10th Day of Christmas [LATE])-//////////-

[Yas! Another one out sexies. Maybe I can get there out in one day! Anyways stay sexy!]


End file.
